Jesse Hawthorne
by Madison Mellark
Summary: I know my title sucks, but read anyway!Katniss and Peeta's daughter meets Gale and Johanna's son in the woods and he tells her about his family troubles. Rated T because The Hunger Games is NOT a K. And because Johanna's in this. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first serious fanfic i wrote (other than a short story i wrote for if i was in Panem and in the games with Peeta and i had a crush on him... but i never finished or posted that...ANYWAY!) and i thought of it when i was playing with this cool doll from walmart that i said was Katniss' daughter, then added on! be greatfull for this i wrote it till 9:50 at night on a school night!**

I walk towards the lake that my mother showed me when she taught me to hunt. It's a beutiful day. I was just going to hunt and get some herbs for my parents.

When i get to the lake i see someone walking towards the house. I imidetly load an arrow on my bow and aim for them. "Who are you?" i ask. The person whips around at the sound of my voice. It's a boy that appears to be around sixteen years old, my has dark hair and gray hairs like my mothers "I'm sorry i didn't know anyone lived here I-I was just-" "What are you doing here?" i ask. "I was hunting, i'm visiting district 12 with my mother." He says. I lower my bow and ask "Who's your mother?" "Well don't freak out or anything but... Johanna Mason." he says. I recognize her name. She is a friend of my parents, also a victor. "Who are your parents?" he ask. "Katniss and Peeta Mellark." i say. His eyes widen a little, but thats it. I smirk at his reaction then say "I'm Adara Mellark, who are you?" i ask as if this was a normal conversation and my parents weren't famous. "Jesse Hawthorne." he answers. _Hawthorne... i've heard that name before..._Then it hits me, my mother got a letter from a Gale Hawthorne once when i was young, mother just threw it away and never wrote back. My father did , it was after one of his... fits. I don't know who it was, it wasn't anyone she told me about when she told me why she has nightmares.  
>The only thing she didn't tell me was the name of her hunting friend, who really loved her. She agreed to tell me soon since i was now sixteen.<p>

"My mother is here visiting your parents." he says, but his eyes seem sad. "Whos your dad? Why isn't he here?" i ask, being sure to use a gentle voice. "Well... you better be ready for a long and sad story..." he says and looks down at his feet. "I'll listen." i say, and take his hand.I don't know why but i feel a buzz of elictricity. He sighs and sits on a fallen log and begins his story.

"Well. My mom thought my dad was cheating on her, so she looked through his office. Turns out he had a bunch of letters written to some other woman. When my parents were out of the house i read them. At first he was saying he was saying he was sorry -I don't know what for- and asking how she was. They seemed like he was just writing to a friend who he messed up something with. 'Why is mom so mad then?' i thought but then i relized something... He never sent the letters." Jesse says. His eyes have tears in them but none have came yet. I take his hand again, and i feel that buzz of electricity again, but just ignore it. "He only sent one, it just said he was sorry. And the man she was with sent one back. But i'm not gonna repeat what he said, lets just say it was _not _kind."

"I read more of the letters, and he started to remember good times they had. I was still confused why my mother was mad. They just seemed like two old friends, but then one letter that suddenly changed. I still remember what it said..." Jesse says, then recites the letter "'_I miss you, i know you are with him and i have my own son and wife, but i have to tell you. I still love you._' I couldn't belive it, i finnaly relized why my mother was so mad. I was mad at him too, i couldn't belive he didn't care that she was with someone else, and he was too, and he just threw it all away." The tears in Jesse's eyes finnaly escape and fall to the forest floor. I stand up and hold out my arms for a hug, he dosen't hesitate to go into my arms.

We just sit there, hugging. Thats when i relise something. This isn't the kind of hug for 'just friends'. Jesse's arms are around my waist and my arms are wrapped around his neck. _This is the way my parents hug_ i think but just ignore the thought and continue holding him.

After a while we let go. "Thanks, i needed that." he says and gives me a sad smile. Jesse takes a deep breath before continueing his story. "The letters went on like that, him saying he still loved her. I knew my mother would get onto him about it, or i thought she would. But she just stayed silent, then one morning my father said he was going to mail a letter, and she snapped. She yelled that while he was at it he should mail all his 'love letters'. He stared at her, shocked. She told- well more yelled at- him that she found the letters. They started yelling and screaming. Then they relized i was still there. Just staring wide eyed at them. My dad told me to go to my room. My mom said 'let the boy speak, he read the letters too!'. Somehow she had caught me. My dad just looked at me, shocked. As if i was a kid that coukdn't even read them, Not sixteen. 'Well boy, pick a side!' my mother had said, as if i was just playing a game. I already knew who i was going to pick." Jesse swallows before saying "I picked my mom."

He takes a shaky breath before continuing. "My dad just stared as i stood up and walked over to my mother. 'See, even he agrees with me!' my mother had said, then told me to go pack my stuff. I did as i was told, we got on a train for district 12. She said we would have a day to ourselves then we had to vist some friends. So i spent my free day here, hunting -wich my father taught me to. Then i found this lake, and i was going to just sit in that house and think. But then some person showed up and aimed her bow at me." Jesse says and smiles for the first time since he started the story.

But he stops smiling when he checks his watch. "It's 4. My mom said i have to be home for dinner now." Jesse says. "Oh. Okay, i have to get some herbs deeper in the forest anyways." i say. "Well... bye." Jesse says and gives me a shy smile. I hug him, say my goodbyes and walk off towards the herbs. But as i walk i hear Jesse yell my name, i tun around to see what it is "You know person my dad wrote the letters to?" he yells "Yea? What about it?" i ask "She's your mother." Jesse says, then runs away. Out of the forest.

**Hope you liked this!Should i continue with this?Any ideas for what should happen? REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW!REEEEVEEEIIIWWWW! also i know you probably knew who it was the whole time, but hey. She has Katniss' blood, and these girls don't notice things. (What? there's nothing romantic between me and Gale! I don't even know Peeta! Weirdos i think i would notice if they were in love with me! LOL)**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMGGGGGGGG! i love love love love love love love love loved the movie! it rocked, the 3 times i have seen it i saluted Rue (first time i forced my friend Grace to do it too, second time it was just me, and third time i went with my BFFL and i didn't even have tell her to salute Rue!) and on a lighter note, 597 DAYS! until catching fire! Well enough with my insane ramblings.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>She's your mother<em>" the words bounce in my skull as i watch him run through the woods. I just stare in the direction he ran, even after he is out of sight. How didn't i notice? It was all so obvious! _Stupid! _i mentally slap myself on the forhead.

I eventually walk slowly towards the fence and to my house in the victors village.

When i come in to the house mother tells me that she told my brother, Orion, **(AN: i used Adara, why not Orion?) **about her and father being in the games. He turned 12 a few weeks ago.

I go up to my room and start sketching some flowers that I have in a vase next to my bed. It's strange. Me and my Orion have half of our parents skills. He bakes and sings. I paint and hunt. Just as I think this he walks in my room. "So mom told you?" i ask, not even looking up from my sketch. "Yea..." he says quietly. "You can come in you know." He comes over and sits in the space next to me.

"When did _you_ find out?" Orion asks. "When i turned twelve she told me." I answer. "Did she leave out the name-" "Of her hunting partner. Yep." i finnish _But know i now..._

Orion and I go downstairs to the kitchen to eat. "What did you do today 'Dara?" mother asks, only my family calls me "'Dara" "Ummmm... not much..." I say, and thankfully we move on to a another subject.

After dinner we all go to bed, and I -somehow- end up falling asleep. The next day i get ready to go hunting, right when i am just about to go downstairs when i hear the door open. I peek down the stairs, but i can't see who is infront of my mother.  
>But i don't have much time to wonder who it is.<p>

_"Johanna?"_

* * *

><p><strong>OH BURN! anyway, sorry for super long wait, cliffhangers, and super short chapter. but I NEED YOUR HELP! okay not really. but still, REVEIW. And also 1) Any ideas for what should happen? 2) Should Adara and Jesse end up together? 3) After whatever-the-heck i decide to put in the next chapter, what should happen? Meet Gale? Johanna and Gale end up tback ogether? Gale and someone else (not Katniss, sorry.) end up together? I'm not a big fan of Gale, but i'm not leaving him on his own. Am i the only one who noticed that's what suzzane did? PLEASE ANSWER!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! Please wait until the end to throw various fruits at me. I AM SOOOO SORRY! I couldn't think of what to write, and a LOT has happened. I had a surgery on my leg (again), school's out, and i've been busy doing stuff like freaking out about who's playing Finnick. SORRY... And since you're going to throw fruit at me anyway... I watched Twilight yesterday. AND I LIKED IT. In fact i can't wait to watch the next one. YOU NOW MAY THROW THE FRUIT! (holds up a sheild and gets attacked by many foods, not just fruit)... Okay I think that's the last of- OMG OMG! (dodges couch) HEY! NO THROWING FURNITURE! Sorry if Johanna (or anyone) is OCC but I think she's softened a bit with having Jesse and all. Anyway, here's what you came here for.  
>Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>KATNISS' POINT OF VEIW.<br>**"Johanna?" I ask. "Hey Katniss." She says, giving me a half smile. Her hair has grown out since the war, the last time I saw her was at Peeta and I's wedding. I haven't had time to talk to her since I found out I was pregnant with Adara.

"What brings you to District Twelve?" Johanna gives me a tired smile. "It's a long story. But I also needed to introduce you to someone, this is my son. Jesse." She moves aside, showing a boy about Adara's age with dark hair and gray eyes that remind me of someone. But I don't know who. "He's sixteen." Johanna tells me. "Oh! I acctually have a daughter who's sixteen. 'Dara! Honey come down here! We have visitors!" I yell upstairs.

**ADARA'S POINT OF VEIW  
><strong>I go down the stairs, where my mother is standing with Johanna and Jesse. "Adara, this is Johanna. Do you remember what I told you about her?" I nod "This is her son, Jesse, he's your age." She says. I shake hands and say hello to Jesse, although we already know eachother. "You never told me you had a daughter, Katniss." Johanna says. "You never told me that _you_ had a son." mother points out. Johanna smirks and says "Shut up, brainless."

"Mom?" I hear behind me, we turn around and see Orion standing at the top of the stairs. Johanna looks at mother "You also have a son... Any other children I should know about?" She says. mother ignores her and says "This is Orion, he's twelve, Orion this is Johanna." He instantly recognizes the name and comes down the stairs.

After introducing everyone to everyone, Orion leaves to help father at the bakery, and mother tells me show Jesse my drawings upstairs while she talks to Johanna.

**KATNISS' POINT OF VEIW  
><strong>I sit down in the living room with Johanna. "You never told me you were seeing anyone, Johanna, much less that you had a son." I joke with her. "Well... that's why i'm here. Jesse's father and I am having... problems." she says. "What do you mean by 'problems'?" I ask, choosing my words carfully. Johanna takes a deep breath then says "I think- wait, _know _he's... in love with another woman."

"Wow... What makes you say that? Do you know who she is?" I ask. "I found letters that he wrote to her saying her loved her. And, yes, I know who she is." Johanna tells me. "Why are you coming to_ me _about this?" I ask "Because... Katniss my husband is Gale."

"Oh..." I say, stupidly. "Wow..." Gale. That's who Jesse's eyes reminded me of. Gale sent me a letter once, but I just threw it away. Peeta wrote a letter back, but it was after one of his flashbacks. I called him and told him that Peeta didn't mean what he wrote in the letter. He said, it was fine, and as he hung up I could hear a child say "Who was that?" But I just brushed it aside.

"Katniss?" Johanna says "The woman he wrote to was you."

**THE END! FOR REAL! Okay not **_**THE **_**end. But the end of this chapter. HA! (Johanna style smirk) When i tried to write this I was doing Adara's pov, but it didn't work then I stared at the bland "word pad" thing on my computer and thought of Katniss' Pov. Don't worry, i'm going to start on the next chapter write after i put this on the internet (wich i've already done, considering you reading it on the internet) and it will be Jesse and Adara! By the way, it's 12:28, my eyelids are getting heavy, and i just relized I type -12:29- like a normal person isntead of with 2 fingers... REVEIW... TWELVE THIRTY PM!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for making you wait FOREVER! Please forgive me! I can't focus, it's 5 am. and my emotions are going crazy because of fanfiction. I mean like first i'm sad then jfkladsjfkladsj... See, this is what my emotions are doing. I didn't mean to type that, they just did that. I'm trying to keep them from doing it right now...koihjlaes.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. Suzzane Collins does<strong>

* * *

><p>I close the door behind me and Jesse. "What are you doing here?" I ask him. "I told you my mom and I were coming here." he reminds me. <em>Oh yea... he did... <em>"Well... Why?" I ask Jesse. "I don't know, your mother was good friends with Gale..." He trails off.

I fall onto my bed and sigh. Jesse sits next to me, then notices the sketch on my bed. "Did you draw this?" he asks me. "Yea, why?" "It's really good." Jesse tells me. I scoff "Your just saying that." "No seriously it's really good."

I sit up and look at the drawing. It's nothing compared to some of my father's paintings. "You're easily impressed." I laugh. "Well, I never really see any art. There are museums in two, but i've never gone to one." Jesse says. "If you think _that _is good look at this." I say, getting out one of my best drawings. It's of the lake. "_You _drew _that_?" he asks. I laugh "Yes, I did."

I look at him and end up staring. When he looks up I blush, but don't move my gaze. I don't know how it happened exactly but our faces end up moving closer to each other until our lips are inches away from eachother...

**It's time for Katniss point of veiw! Yay! :D**

I stare at Johanna, my mouth open. After a long silence I finnaly say "Johanna..." I trail off, not know what to say. '_Sorry your husband is in love me, want some tea?_' "Don't worry, i'm not mad at you." she tells me. I'm about to reply when the phone rings. "I'm sorry... But i'll be right back." I say, running off to answer it. "Hello?" I say when I answer "Katniss?" A familiar voice says. _Oh no... _"It's Gale, sorry I haven't called in a while but... Have you seen Johanna?"

"Uh... G-Gale... Ummm..." I stutter, unsure of how to answer. "I need to know where she is." He tells me. I glance at the room where Johanna is and see Johanna standing in the doorway, her eyebrows raised, wanting to know who it is. "Gale" I mouth to her. At this her eyes widen. "Catnip? Are you still there?" Gale says. "Ummm... Yea, i'm here." I say.

Johanna quietly walks over to me. I put the phone on "Speaker" wich makes it so everyone near you can hear and speak to them to. "Do you have any idea where Johanna is?" He asks. "Uh..." I try to think of something to say. "Why do you want to know where she is?" I ask.

"Well... You may already know this but Johanna and I are married now." Gale tells me. I try to act suprised. "Really? Well, why don't _you _know where she is?" I ask. He's to caught up in his current problem to notice how fake that sounded. "Well... We sort of got into a fight... And she left, I just wanted to know if you knew where she was." He says.

"Well... Why did you guys fight?" I ask, trying to see how much he'll tell me. "Well... Uh... It was because she, uh... Was jelous of someone. Johanna thought I was in love with... Another woman..." Gale says.

I'm silent then say, "...But your not? Right?" "No! Of course i'm not!" He says. I look at Johanna and she sighs, then takes the phone and puts it up to her ear.

"Hey." she says. "Yea... I'm in twelve with Katniss... Yes, he's here too..." She sighs. "_Fine._" She says bitterly. _This isn't good. _"Yea, I told her... Well, bye." She says then hangs up.

I raise my eyebrows, wondering what he said. "Gale said he's coming here so he can explain." Johanna tells me. At this she goes into the living room and turns on the television. I sit down next to her and watch as she goes from channel to channel.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END (of this chapter)! You have no idea, how nice I am to you! It's 6 am! And I was going to end when Gale called but I decided to be nice! You know what else would be nice? reveiws! :D Also, i'm sorry Johanna is OCC... But I think that getting married and having a kid would soften her... (evil laugh for no know reason.)... Anyway, REVEIW!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So this chapter it will just be the usual. Katniss and Adara's POV... Oh yea, and a certian other's point of veiw. (evil laugh because I know everything you don't)  
>I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Adara's POV<br>**Just before our lips touch the phone rings and we jump apart. _This_ is one of the _very few _times I wish I didn't have a phone in my room.

We're both blushing like crazy. The stupid phone stops ringing, someone must have answered it. We sit there, blushing, and trying not to look at eachother for what seem like a century, when I hear the telivision downstairs turn on. "Want to go watch TV?" I ask, unable to stand the silence anymore. He shrugs, and we go downstairs to the tv room, where Johanna and my mother are sitting.

I stand in the doorway for a second, then clear my throught so they know we're there. Mother looks at us and gustures for us to sit down.

"Your father is coming over tommarow." She tells Jesse, I wonder why she didn't say "Gale" to me. Then I relize that she didn't tell me who her "hunting partner" was.

We sit there for a few hours, watching different channels, until the door opens and father comes in, and is suprised to see Johanna sitting with us. "Johanna? What are you doing here?" He asks. "What? Can I not visit you?" She says, still flipping through the many channels on our TV. "No! You can visit. It's just... I didn't know you were here." He says, sitting next to my mother and taking her hand in his.

She turns to him and whispers something in his ear, he looks confused but follows her out of the room. "I would ask where your going, but you have 2 children so I have an idea!" She says. "Shut up, Johanna!" mother yells back.

**KATNISS'S POV**

"What is it, Katniss?" Peeta asks, probably wondering what I need to talk about. "Well... There's a reason Johanna came here..." I say. "Well... Why? Also, who was that kid next to Adara? Was that one of her friends?" "Uh, that... Sort of... Johanna's son..." I say. He stares at me. "Her... _son_? Who's the father?" I hesitate before answering. "Gale... Gale is Jesse's father." " Gale? But... He..." Peeta rubs his fingers against his temple.

I put my hand on his arm and Peeta looks up. "Why did Johanna come here?" He asks me. I look at my feet and say quietly, "She thinks Gale still loves me." He holds tightly on to the back of a chair he was leaning against. I sigh and rest my head agaist his back. "It's not real, Peeta. It's not real." He relaxes and say "I'm sorry." "Don't be. " I say, going to stand in front of him. He leans over and kisses me.

When we break apart I smile and say, "Come on, let's go back downstairs."

When we go downstairs Peeta tells me he has to go back to the bakery, and leaves. So Johanna, Adara, Jesse, and I just sit in the family room watching TV.

After a while Johanna speaks up. "Katniss, where's you bathroom?" I stare at her Johanna was just polite to me. Johanna is never polite to me. "Upstairs, second door to the right." I say, carefully. She quickly gets up and goes upstairs. _What was _that _about? _I think.

**Adara's POV**

Johanna _still _hasn't come out of the bathroom. My mother notices this and stands up. "I'm going to check on Johanna." She says, and goes upstairs. Jesse picks up the remote and goes from channel. We've possibly one hundred channels when Johanna and mother come downstairs.

Jesse turns around and asks "Are you okay, mother?" When they enter the room. "Yes, Jesse, I'm fine." She says. My mother looks over at her, concered. Confused, I turn to look at the telivision.

At 3 pm Johanna and Jesse leave, and my mother leaves the room to make dinner.

**Gale's pov. (and he's at the D12 hotel!) YEA, THAT'S RIGHT. GALE HAWTHORNE'S POINT OF VEIW!**

I thank the woman at the check in desk, and turn to go upstiars. And see my wife and my kid rushing up the stairs. "Johanna!" I call out, running up the stairs. She and Jesse quickly get into their room, and I hear them lock the door. I rest my head agaist the door and say "Can you _please _just let me explain?" She dosen't answer. I sigh and lean against the door. _Now what? _I think.

That's when it hits me, I go to Katniss's house. She can get Johanna to talk to me. I remove myself from the door and start towards the Victors Village.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! You have no idea, how much emotion I felt during that little everlark (Peeta and Katniss) moment. I could picture it perfectly, but couldn't write it. I'm going to update tommarow, UNLESS someone reveiws! Then I'll update ASAP! SO REVEIW. Because the next chapter is EPIC. :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!

**Hey! Katniss and Peeta are 45 in this, Gales is 47... I don't know how old Johanna is. LOL. So... Nothing really is happening... I got a HG shirt and neckalce, and then HG pencils and notebooks for school!... In fact I only got Hunger Games pencils... Anyway, go read this story that ends in an awful cliffhanger that you'll hate me for... I mean... A wonderful ending! :D  
>I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gale's POV<br>** I knock on Katniss's door, and a boy with blonde curls answers the door. "Who are you?" He asks. "Uh, I'm Gale Hawthorne." I say. "WHO IS IT?" I hear someone yell. "IT'S A GUY NAMED GALE!" The boy yells back.

The next thing I now Katniss is next to him. "Gale? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming until tommarow." She says. "I saw Johanna, but she ran off and wouldn't let me talk to her. I was hoping you could get her to talk to me." I explain. Mellar-I mean Peeta comes over and stands behind Katniss. She sighs "Typical Johanna, I'll try to get her to come over here." She says.

"You and you sister need to clean off the table." She says to the boy, who I assume is her son, then goes to call Johanna, leaving me and Peeta alone. I look over at the pictures on the wall. There's a picture of Katniss in a wedding dress, next to Peeta in a tux. I didn't know they were married, well I guessed that they ended up together. But I didn't know they were married, or had children.

"When did you get married?" I ask him. "When we were 19, about to be 20." He says. That was about 26 years ago. _They've been married_ 26 years _and I didn't know. _We stand there, in silence until Katniss comes in "Johanna's coming over." She tells us.

We sit in the family room, and after a while her daughter walks in. "Where's Orion?" Katniss asks. "He's eating some of the leftovers." she says. Katniss looks at me "Gale, this is my daughter, Adara. Adara, this is-" "Gale, your hunting partner. I know." She says.

Katniss laughs then says, "Wait... I never told you about Gale." "Oh, you didn't?" Adara asks. "No. I didn't. How do you know his name?" "Well, Uh, you see-" She get's cut off by the doorbell, then runs off yelling "I'll get it!"

Johanna and Jesse walk into the room. "Jesse, Adara, you two should go up to your room while we talk." Katniss says.

When they leave I say to Johanna "_Now _will you let me explain?" "Explain what? That you don't love me?" She snaps. "That's not it, can I please just-" "That's exactly what it is! You still love her," She guestures to Katniss "Not me!" She yells.

"Johanna, I-" "Love her not me! That's what it is!" She yells "_That _is why I decided to take Jesse and come here, but you followed me!" "If your so convinced that I hate you, and love Katniss, why don't you just take Jesse and live here?!" I ask. "Because I can't!" "_Why_ can't you?!"

Johanna yells, "Because I'm pregnant!"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you see <em>that <em>coming? I did. xD Don't worry i'll update... eventually MWAHAHAHAHA! (that was an evil laugh, by the way.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! So, sorry for the wait. Also, read the book Divergent. LIKE. NOW. it is AMAAAZIING. READ. IT. RIGHT. NOW!  
>I OWN NOTHING.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gale's POV.<strong>

"Your..." I say quietly, "pregant?" Johanna looks at the floor and says, "Yea, I am." "...How long have you known?" I ask. "I found out earlier today."

We don't say anything for what seems like etenity, but was probably only about a minute. "_Now_ will you let me explain?" I ask. She glares at me, then crosses her arms and mumbles, "_Fine_."

I sigh in releif and start to tell her what those letters were _really _about. "I wasn't thinking when I wrote those, it was that week when you pregnant with Jesse and went to Four so you could spend time with Annie. Some of the guys from work brought me out to go have a drink with them, I don't remember much, but I guess my emotions went crazy, so I wrote the letters. All I know is I woke up with a hangover and surrounded by those letters, then you found them and I kept trying to explain but you wouldn't listen."

Johanna stands there, soaking this in, then says. "But they all had different dates." "I was _drunk _Johanna. I didn't know the date!" I exclaim. "Is all that true?" She asks queitly. "Of course it is. I'm sorry you thought I didn't love you, I never meant for you to find the letters, I acctually didn't remember they were there." I tell her. She sighs, uncrosses her arms and mumbles, "I'm sorry, too. I should have let you explain." I smile and wrap my arms around her waist. Johanna hesitates, but wraps her arms around me.

I let go of her, but grab her hand, and we walk into the TV room, where Katniss, Peeta, and their son -I think his name is Orion?- are sitting. "So?" Katniss asks. We slightly raise our intertwined hands, and she sighs. "Thank goodness." She says, and we sit down.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to put Adara and Jesse after this, but I decided to be nice and post :D Also, just by the way, I am starting to ship Haysilee. My friend just watched The 2nd Quarter Quell video. And I was just on my laptop, and all of a sudden I think of Maysilee dying. And how sad it was, and then I magicly started shipping them. Wich kind of made me ship Gadge more... Anyway, REVEIW.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own The Hunger Games.**  
>ADARAS POV.<p>

Jesse and I walk into my room, and both sit on the bed. I hear the faint sound of a woman yelling. I glance at Jesse. His eyes are closed, and he's breathing through his clenched teeth. "They just need to blow off some steam." I tell him, and put a hand on his shoulder. Jesse looks at me and says, "What if you're wrong? What if they get a divorce? What if I have to choose between them _again_?" He's about to say more but I silence him by leaning forward and kissing him.  
>At first he dosen't even move, but he slowly starts relaxing, kissing me back. We break for air, but quickly move back together.<p>

We break away when we hear a knock on my door. Jesse and I just stare at eachother, then scramble when the door starts opening. It's Gale. "You can downstairs if you want to." He says. He watches us for a few moments before closing the door.

I look over at Jesse and see he is blushing profusely. Eventually he says, "You're a really good artist." I look over at him, and see he's holding the sketch that was still on my bed. "Thanks." I reply quietly, smiling. He looks at me and smiles back. We stare at each other for a moment, before he quickly looks away and ask, "So, uh, do you want to go downstairs?" I shrug and say, "Sure..."

Jesse and I go downstairs, and go to the living room where we hear talking and the telivision. I start walking in that direction, then notice Jesse stopped. I turn around and look at him. "What is it?" I ask. "I'm just worried about my parents, what if-" "Don't start listing the 'what ifs' again." I warn. "Well, if you stop me the same way you did last time..." Jesse say and smiles mischievously .

I blush and say, "Come on let's go..." He follows me, and we walk into the living room.

**Sorry for the short chapter, and super long wait. But... Yea, there is no but. Sorry. Also, if the kissing scene sucked, but it's not my fault that I've never been kissed! (Okay, it probably is, but whatevever.)**


	9. AN -DISCONTINUED-

Hello everyone!

I'm just posting this say that Jesse Hawthorne is being discontinued.

To be honest i just never actually thought this through, and just posted it without thinking much. And i've also moved onto different fandoms, so THG isn't the main thing in my life anymore.

Sorry! Both for this being discontinued and you having to read my writing. (I swear i'll get better though!)


End file.
